Janerella
by CocoRocks
Summary: A new tale of Cinderella done the Tudor way
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Janerella. I just want to get a few things straight before I start. I changed the birth-dates of some of the characters. This story will start in early April of 1509 and go to the year 1510. Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour have the birth-date of 1494 making them 15 in the first chapter and then sixteen in the next chapter. Mary Boleyn whose date of birth will be 1493 making her 16 in the first chapter and then 17 in the next chapter. Finally Henry VIII's birth-date will be 1489. Later on I'll post more changed ages for characters that will be appearing. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

Janerella

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the small country of England there lived a widowed gentleman. This gentleman was John Seymour and he lived in his country manor called Wolf Hall. John Seymour lived with his kind and fair beauty daughter called Jane. John loved his daughter but he was sad that she didn't have a mother because her mother died when she was young. When Jane turned 15 John felt that his daughter needed a mother to teach her to be a proper English woman so he decided to marry. John married Elizabeth Boleyn who was also a widow. Elizabeth Boleyn had two daughters from her previous marriage. The eldest was Mary who was sixteen a year older than Jane. The younger daughter was Anne who was fifteen the same age as Jane. The new family got along well until two months later John died suddenly. John Seymour's death would reveal the true colors of Lady Elizabeth Boleyn and her daughters.

_England, April 1509_

The funeral of John Seymour was very simple. When he was buried four people remained. They were Elizabeth Boleyn her daughters Mary and Anne and her stepdaughter Jane Seymour. Elizabeth shed only a few tears for her second husband. Jane shed the most tears for her father which caused Mary and Anne to glare at her. After several moments of no one speaking to each other Lady Elizabeth spoke.

"Come girls we best be headed home." she said.

"Yes Mother." replied both Mary and Anne.

They started to leave to go back to Wolf Hall but Elizabeth noticed that Jane still hadn't left the grave.

"Jane come." Elizabeth said in a impatient tone.

"Yes ma'am." Jane replied timidly.

Jane followed her stepmother and stepsister's back to Wolf Hall. When they got there Jane sat down on a stone bench that overlooked the pond on the property. Both Lady Elizabeth and her daughters entered the manor.

"Mother are you just gonna let her sit out there or are you gonna tell her about her fate." Anne said as she glared at her mother.

"Be patient my dear daughter. Let us wait for her to come in." Elizabeth told her daughter.

While Elizabeth was speaking to both of her daughters. Jane sat on the stone bench gazing at the lake thinking. She thought about the wonderful times she spent with her father before he had died suddenly. She wondered what life would be like now that he was dead and what would happen in the future. Sighing she stood up and went inside. When she got inside she went up the stairs to her room but she was stopped by her stepmother's voice.

"Where do you think your going." Lady Elizabeth asked in a cold voice.

"I am going to my room." Jane replied as she turned around to look at her stepmother.

"Your room. Why every room in the manor belongs to me." Elizabeth replied.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked looking confused.

"Since your father is dead. He left the manor Wolf Hall and you in my care. Everything in this manor now belongs to me which includes you." Elizabeth explained to her.

"What is to happen to me?" Jane asked.

"Since your father left you in my care and since you are not my daughter, you will become a servant in this household to me and my daughters. You may ask why the other servants won't be doing the work but I had to let them all go for financial reasons" Elizabeth explained.

"Which means you will tend to all of our needs." Mary said as she smiled.

"And obey all of our commands." Anne added on.

Jane couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Being forced to become a servant in her own home. Why was her step-family doing this to her. Had she done something to offend them when they first met. It was unfair and cruel. What would her father say about it to Elizabeth if he was still alive.

"Do I have a choice?" Jane asked.

"No. But if you refuse I will throw you out onto the streets." Elizabeth told.

"Yes you don't want to be on the streets." Anne said as she laughed.

"Where you might starve to death and died" Mary finished laughing

"Dear daughters do not tease. No man will want to marry you if all you do is tease" Elizabeth scolded.

"Yes dear mother" they both replied.

"So Jane do I make myself clear?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes stepmother." Jane replied feeling defeated.

"Perfect. For your first duty go to the kitchen and make us some soup. It has been a long morning and we are hungry. Come daughters we must move Anne's things into Jane's room. "Lady Elizabeth said.

Jane watched as Lady Elizabeth and her daughters disappeared up the stairs. Jane walked through the halls to the kitchen to make the soup just as her stepmother commanded. She felt that she had lost a lot more in just one day. Jane wondered if ever again she would get kindness from another person.

**Here you go the first chapter of Janerella. So far I like where the story is going. Cinderella has always been my favorite fairy tale. Please review to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Afternoon everybody and welcome to chapter 2 of Janerella. I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story so far. Later on today I will be posting more to my cast of characters that will be appearing in Janerella. So sit back and relax and enjoy this new chapter I have written for all of you. **

Janrella

Chapter 2

_England, June 1510_

Nearly a year had passed since her father had died and she was forced to become a servant in her own home. Many things had changed over the whole year. Firstly she could no longer sleep in her bedroom because Anne had claimed it as her own and she was now forced to sleep on the floor in the kitchen. Second any jewels or gowns she had owned were claimed by both Mary and Anne. Third she was forced to do a lot of work each day. The work that she had to do was laundry, wash the floors, beat dust out of the rugs, cook, sew, tend to the needs of her step-family, and do many other tasks. Jane did her chores with no complaints but she knew that if she did complain her stepmother would throw her out onto the streets. Each day she hoped that one day she would have a better life.

One morning when Jane was working out in the garden she heard her stepmother shout for her from the window.

"JANE!" Lady Elizabeth shouted.

"Yes stepmother?" Jane asked.

"My daughters need to get dressed. So get inside and get them dressed." Elizabeth demanded.

"Right away stepmother." Jane replied.

Jane rushed into the manor and up the stairs to her stepsister Mary's room. When she got there she was greeted by Mary and Anne in their usually cold and taunting voices.

"There you are Jane" Mary said.

"Yes we thought that we would have to throw you out onto the streets if you didn't get here in time." Anne added on with malice in her voice.

Jane ignored Mary and Anne's hurtful comments. She was used to getting these comments from Mary and Anne.

"Jane get my daughters dressed." Elizabeth commanded.

As Jane helped Mary and Anne get dresses. She noticed that her stepmother was acting very odd. Jane was going to ask her but before she could open her mouth to speak her stepmother started to talk.

"Mary and Anne there is something that I need to discuss with you." Elizabeth said to them.

"What is it mother?" Mary asked.

Jane knew that this conversation didn't concern her. So she asked her stepmother if she could be excused.

"Stepmother may I be excused?" Jane asked.

"No I think you should stay here and listen to what I have to say." Elizabeth commanded

"Yes ma'am" Jane replied.

"Now my daughters. Mary you are seventeen and Anne you are sixteen. You are both at the age in which you should be married. You Mary should have been married last year but there were a few issues." Elizabeth explained.

"Who are we gonna marry." Mary asked with excitement in her voice.

"Be patient Mary. I have heard gossip from several people in England that young King Henry VIII is looking for a bride." Elizabeth explained.

King Henry VIII had become king over a year ago since his father King Henry VII had died. Ever since Henry VIII had become king he was looking for a bride. Several of his ministers had been persuading marry royal princess.

"You mean one of us could become his wife and queen?" Anne asked growing excited.

"Yes and you girls need to at least find a husband before the year is over" Elizabeth explained.

"But there are so many noble girls from other families that The King could marry." Mary complained losing hope.

"I understand my dear but these other girls don't have the same qualities that you girls have. Mary you could catch the kings eye with your wit and charm. Anne you are intelligent and very witty. Both of you are very beautiful. Lastly you are descended from the powerful Howard family." Elizabeth said with hope in her eyes.

"Oh thank you mother." they both replied.

"Your welcome my dear daughters. Run along now to my bedchamber. I'll be there in a moment to give you both your lessons" Elizabeth told them.

Jane watched as both Anne and Mary walked out of the room with the look of excitement on both their faces. Before Elizabeth left she spoke to Jane.

"Perhaps you Jane will catch the eye of a country knight" Elizabeth told her.

"Perhaps I will" Jane replied.

"Now Jane I know that you are disappointed that you will not catch the eye of the King but my daughters are more high born than you will ever be. And perhaps one day you will catch a glimpse of his majesty." Elizabeth explained.

"I understand stepmother" Jane said.

"Good. Now Jane I want you to start making Mary's bed and after that go to Anne's room and make her bed. After you are done with the beds you can work on doing Anne and Mary's mending" I expect you to have all of this done before noon." Elizabeth ordered.

"I'll start working on it." Jane replied.

"Good. And it better be done by noon or else you won't be living here anymore" Elizabeth threatened.

After she finished saying that she left to go to her bedchamber to help Mary and Anne with their lessons. Jane started to do her tasks. Feeling a bit hurt about what her stepmother had said to her. She knew that what her stepmother had said to her was indeed true and also knew thsat the only man she was fit for marrying a low-born country knight. But she soon forgot about it when she started on her chores.

**There you have it chapter 2. I know that most of you are very disappointed that Henry didn't appear. But don't fear he shall appear next chapter along with some other people that you also love. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again fellow readers and welcome to chapter 3. I would have posted this chapter yesterday but it wasn't finished and I was gone for most of the day. But when I did come home I finished writing it out. Okay now for a few age changes. Charles Brandon will still be born in 1484. Anthony Knivert will born around 1490. Henry Percy will be born in 1488. Thomas More will have no change in his birth year which is still 1478 and Thomas Cromwell will also share that date. Thomas Wolsey birthdate is still 1471. Princess Margaret Tudor will birthdate will be 1494. Another thing I know Thomas Wolsey wasn't Lord Chancellor until 1515 but since I have the power of the keyboard he is Lord Chancellor. **

Janerella

Chapter 3

_Westminster Palace, London, England June 1510_

King Henry VIII sat alone in his study in the Palace of Westminster. The reason he was alone was because he was thinking. He was thinking about what he was going to do about trying to find a bride. He had been looking for a bride ever since he had become king over a year ago. Katherine of Aragon was a choice, but Henry had no interest in marrying the widow of his brother. Henry did show kindness by arranging her voyage back to Spain. After that all other princesses he was offered were refused. He chose to refuse them because most of them were either vain or dumb. Henry wanted a wife who was beautiful without being vain, intelligent, and kind. Yet none of of these princesses had the traits that he wanted. Henry knew that he couldn't stay unmarried forever. It would be hard because he was a very handsome man with dark hair, blue eyes, a neatly trimmed beard, and mustache. All of a sudden a knock at the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Enter." he said.

Then entered King Henry's most trusted advisors Sir Thomas More and Thomas Cromwell. They were two men that King Henry could trust the most.

"Your majesty." they said together as they bowed.

"What brings you both here?" Henry asked.

"You see my lord we have come with ideas for finding a bride." Thomas More explained.

"If it is another plan to meet princesses then I'm not interested." King Henry told him

"That is not what we had in mind for you your majesty. Our idea is to throw a ball and invite all the eligible young maidens in England to attend and have you see which one catches your eye." Thomas Cromwell explained.

King Henry thought about it for a while. It seemed like a great idea and crazy at the same time. Then he thought about it for a while and then thought it would be much better then continuing to meet with dull and boring princesses.

Mr. More and Mr. Cromwell I find your idea to be the greatest one that I have heard." King Henry replied.

"We thought that you would agree." Thomas More said with a smile forming on his face.

Outside the palace three men were practicing their archery skills. These three men were Charles Brandon, Sir Anthony Knivert, and Lord Henry Percy, future Duke of Northumberland. These men were very good friends with King Henry and were very handsome men. Women were very much in love with these men.

"Such a beautiful morning for archery gentlemen?" Charles asked.

"Indeed it is Charles. And so is Princess Margaret." Henry said in a teasing voice.

Henry Percy and Anthony Knivery both knew that Charles was in love with Princess Margaret. Although Charles could not tell King Henry about his love for his sister. For he knew that King Henry would not accept that a simple lord was in love with his sister.

"Aye Percy but I have not seen the Princess Margaret this morning." Charles told them.

"Yet she is over there with two of her ladies." Anthony replied.

Charles who turned his head in the direction where Anthony was pointing and indeed he saw the Princess Margaret. Princess Margaret was indeed a beautiful woman with her light brown hair and light green eyes. Charles noticed that she was coming over towards them with two of her ladies-in-waiting following close behind her.

"Good day my lords." Princess Margaret said as she curtsied to show respect.

"Good day your highness." they replied and bowed.

"Thank you my lords. Have you heard that my brother is throwing a ball tonight to the find the woman that he is going to marry?" Margaret asked.

"No but it is nice to hear it from a beautiful young woman." Charles replied.

"Thank you Charles. I'd best be off" Goodbye Charles." Princess Margaret said as she walked off with her ladies following behind her.

"Somebody is in love." Anthony teased.

"Even if I am her brother would never allow us to marry. Do you two gentleman have a young maiden that you are in love with?" Charles asked.

"I do not but the young maiden of my dreams is intelligent, witty, and beautiful." Henry Percy said.

"The young maiden of my dreams is charming, witty, and very beautiful." Anthony said dreamily.

"Then tonight you shall both go to the ball and try to find these ladies of your dreams. And I will talk to the maiden of my dreams." Charles told them.

Back in King Henry VIII study he was making plans for the ball. With him was his Lord Chancellor Thomas Wolsey. Thomas Wolsey was also a Cardinal and another of King Henry's trusted advisors.

"Tonight I want people from the noblest families to come and bring their unmarried maiden daughters" King Henry told him.

"I understand your majesty but couldn't we wait a fortnight to told the ball that way there is more time to plan?" Wolsey asked.

"I am sorry but I wish not to waste anymore time finding a young maiden to marry." King Henry explained.

"Of course your majesty, I will have these plans ready for tonight." Wolsey replied and then left Henry's study.

Henry watched as Thomas Wolsey left the room. He hoped that the ball would be success for finding a bride. This may be the chance he has at finding a English bride.

**There you have it Chapter 3. So what do you think of Charles and Margaret. Do the women of Henry Percy and Anthony Knivert's dreams sound familiar. What do you think of King Henry and will he find the woman he wants. Stay tuned for more chapters and review your thoughts on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of Janerella. I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter. I would like to discuss a review from chapter 1 about not trashing Anne and Mary too badly. Don't worry I don't plan on trashing them. For this chapter I included a scene with Princess Margaret just to give her some more appearance time because she needs a little bit of writing time. Also has anyone noticed that has been acting a bit odd for the past three days. I think I should stop talking with silly questions and let you read on with chapter four. **

Janerella

Chapter 4

_Wolf Hall June, 1510_

The morning at Wolf Hall went by fast for Jane. Even though the morning went by fast, Jane was able to get all the chores that her stepmother assigned her done on time. It took Jane nearly an hour to get both Mary and Anne's beds made. Mending both Mary and Anne's dresses and undergarments turned out to be a long process to do because there were so many items of clothing that needed to be mended. It was a well known fact that Lady Elizabeth loved to show her daughters with new and beautiful dresses, but to Jane it was Elizabeth's way of giving her more work to do to keep her busy. Even though mending was a very long and boring process Jane enjoyed doing it because it gave her some time to herself. It would give her some time to relax before her stepmother or one of her stepsister's would order her around. After she finished the mending she had ten minutes until noon. So then went to take the two baskets upstairs., A knock at the door caused her to go the other way around to answer the door. Jane opened the door to find a Royal Messenger outside.

"Yes." Jane said as she opened the door.

"A invitation from his majesty King Henry VIII." The Messenger said as he handed the invitation to Jane and then left.

Jane then went back inside the manor and closed the door. She then looked at the letter that was from the king for a while. Jane decided that she would give the letter to her stepmother to read. So she made her way upstairs taking the two baskets of mending with her as well.

Meanwhile in Lady Elizabeth's bedroom Elizabeth was teaching both her daughters proper etiquette. The etiquette involved them walking straightly with a book on the top of their head. All went well for them for a while until Mary lost control of her footing causing her to bump into Anne. This then caused the book on Anne's head to fall of her head and to cause Anne to glare at her clumsy older sister.

"Watch where you are going you clutz!" Anne exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Anne." Mary said frantically.

"You should be!" Anne said as she went to pounce on her elder sister.

"Mary and Anne stop this foolish and unproper behavior at once." Lady Elizabeth demanded

"Yes mother." Mary and Anne said feeling ashamed at what they had done.

Lady Elizabeth continued scolding her daughters until a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her.

"Come in." Elizabeth said feeling a bit irritated.

Jane then entered her stepmother's bedroom bringing with her the two baskets of mending and the letter from the king.

"Jane what brings you here early. You got at least five minutes until noon." Lady Elizabeth told her.

"I understand stepmother but a messenger came not to long ago and had a letter from King Henry VIII." Jane explained holding out the letter to her stepmother.

"A letter from King Henry VIII. Let me see that it could be important." Elizabeth said as she snatched the letter from Jane's hand.

Elizabeth read the letter from King Henry very carefully to look for some words that might be important. When she got to the words about throwing a ball to find a young maiden to be his bride a smile formed on her face. The King throwing a ball for tonight was perfect. This meant her daughters would have a chance at catching his majesty's eye quicker that she had thought.

"What does it say mother?" Mary asked .

"King Henry VIII has invited us to a ball tonight at Westminster Palace tonight so he might be able to find a English bride." Elizabeth said with excitement growing in her voice as the words she spoke came out of her mouth.

"This means that one of us will have the chance of becoming his bride." Anne said with excitement in her voice.

"And it's tonight which means within a week one of us will be his bride and Queen Consort of England." Mary replied.

"Yes but first my dear daughters you need to find the most beautiful gowns that you own and also find the most extravagant jewelry that you will wear tonight." Elizabeth said.

"Oh mother we will indeed look beautiful." Anne replied.

"Come girls we must get you ready for the ball tonight. Elizabeth said.

Yet the strange thing was she didn't say whether Jane could go or not.

_Westminster Palace_

Princess Margaret Tudor was in love and she couldn't even tell her own brother that she was in love. She was in love with Charles Brandon who one of the men that her brother was friends with so that was why she couldn't tell her brother that she was in love. One of her ladies-in-waiting noticed that she was deep in thought.

"Something wrong your highness" asked the concern lady-in-waiting.

"No I was just thinking about something so you may go on with your duties" Princess Margaret told her.

Once her lady nodded and went to continue with her duties Margaret went back to thinking about Charles. Margaret thought how she would be able to see him again and how she would tell her brother that she was in love with him. She decided that she would go and see Charles tonight at the ball. She hoped that Charles would understand that he was the one that she loved.

**There you have it Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed what happened in this chapter. I will soon have the next chapter ready hopefully by tomorrow. I hope that you will all have a good and wonderful rest of the day. Be sure to leave revieiws on what you think about this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Janerella and welcome to chapter 5. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. As for this chapter I hope that everyone will enjoy reading it. I would also like to introduce two characters who will be making their first appearance in this chapter. Katherine of Aragon and Eustace Chapuys. Now for the change of birthdates. Katherine's will still be 1485. Eustace's birthdate will be 1485. I know that Eustace Chapuys never did serve Ferdinand II of Aragon but since this is only fiction it really doesn't matter. Also in the near future your favorite character pairing will appear.**

Janerella

Chapter 5

_Westminster Palace_

As his advisors arranged the ball he was throwing for tonight King Henry VIII sat alone in his study. Henry sat alone in his study reading a letter that he had received weeks ago from King Ferdinand of Aragon. The father of Katherine of Aragon.

_From his Majesty King Ferdinand II of Aragon to his Majesty King Henry VIII of England_

_ Your Majesty it has been nearly a year since my daughter Catalina has returned to her homeland. Ever since she has returned home I have tried to marry her off but no one will accept her as a bride. I have made the decision to have her brought back to England. I understand that you do not wish to marry her but I wish for you to find a Englishman who would be willing to marry my daughter. My Daughter shall be escorted by one of my advisors by the name of Eustace Chapuys. When my daughter arrives at your palace I demand that you will give her the respect that she deserves. It is my wish for her to be happy. _

_ Sincerely King Ferdinand II of Aragon_

Henry read the letter over and over again in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was being forced to find a husband for the daughter of King Ferdinand II of Aragon. Henry couldn't even find a bride for himself, how was he gonna manage to find a husband for Katherine. Henry remembered Katherine with her beautiful dark hair and blue eyes. Then he remembered the remorse that he felt when he sent her back Spain. He knew that she felt thankful that she would be going back to her homeland. A knock on his door disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Come in." King Henry said.

Then entered a Page.

"Your Majesty, Eustace Chapuy's has arrived." said the Page.

"Send him in." King Henry told him

The Page nodded and then left. As soon as he left Eustace Chapuys entered the room. Eustace was a young man who was twenty-five years old.

"Your Majesty." Eustace said as he bowed to Henry.

"Welcome to England Mr. Chapuys. Please sit down." King Henry replied.

"Thank you. Now your Majesty you do know why I am here?" Eustace asked.

Of course Henry knew why he was here. He escorted Katherine here and he was here to make sure that Henry found a husband for Katherine.

"Yes indeed I do know why you are here. I do not wish to question the motives of your master but I wish to know why Ferdinand chose to have his daughter to come back to England?" Henry asked.

"Your Majesty, Catalina begged her father to let her come back to England. He agreed and let her come back as long you would be the one who would find her a husband." Eustace explained.

Henry listened to every word that he said. Eustace Chapuys sounded like a very wise man and knew the feelings of other people. Katherine on the other hand must have missed the country of England after she left or she was scheming to become his wife and queen. Henry knew that he couldn't judge her but he couldn't help but wonder.

"I understand but is Katherine still plotting to be my wife and queen?" Henry asked.

"No your majesty. On our voyage here she only wished that you would try to arrange a good marriage with a good man." Chapuys explained to him.

"Wonderful. Might I ask where Katherine is right now?" Henry asked.

"I believe she is settling in her rooms right now. But I will gladly go and bring her here." Eustace told him.

Eustace then left King Henry's study. He soon came back bringing Katherine of Aragon with him.

"Your Majesty it is a pleasure to see you again." Katherine said as she curtsied.

Henry watched her as she curtsied she was still the same beautiful woman he had sent away over a year ago. There would be very many men that would be glad to have her as a wife, but he wasn't sure how picky she would be when it came to men. Henry hoped it wouldn't be hard to find a husband for her.

"It is also a pleasure to me as well to see you again as well your highness." Henry told her as he kissed her hand.

"I am sure it is your majesty." Katherine replied.

Eustace watched as they spoke. They were both two very civil people and yet they had no interest in marrying each other.

"My dear Katherine I understand that you have a interest in marrying a man here in England." Henry said to her.

"Yes indeed your majesty, but I am looking for a man with certain characteristics." Katherine explained.

"What kind of characteristics are you looking for my dear princess?" Henry asked.

"Well the man I wish to marry needs to be religious, caring, a good father, and doesn't ignore his wife for other women." Katherine told him.

Henry thought about what she had said for a while. He wondered who had those characteristics that Katherine wanted.

"Your Majesty I can't help but interrupt but I spoke to your advisor Sir Thomas More when I arrived to your palace and he seems to have the characteristics that her highness is looking for." Eustace explained.

Thomas More, Henry thought. He seemed like a respectable man. His wife had died several months ago leaving him with four young children and he was caring father. Thomas was also very religious person. He didn't have any known mistresses. He seemed like the perfect husband for Katherine.

"Mr. Chapuys I quite like your suggestion as Mr. More is the perfect man for her highness." Henry replied.

"Thank you your majesty. May I ask when I will met with him?" Katherine asked

"My dear Katherine there is a ball tonight so I will be sure you will meet with him there" Henry told her.

He hoped it would work out with her. It was his wish to see her happy. He also hoped that he would find the woman that would make him happy.

**There you go chapter 5. For this chapter I felt that Henry needed to do Katherine a favor that way she would end up happy and not a lonely young widow. Also Thomas More's deceased wife's deathdate will be 1510 instead of 1511. Please review and stay tuned for more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was very busy and I was also dealing with a case of writers block. Mostly it was who was going to be Jane's Fairy Godmother. I spent most of the day stressing over it and I then decided to ask PrincessMaryJaneKOATudor and a idea she had was to use Jane's dead mother. I thought that it was a wonderful idea. Later on I will add on my profile Margery Wentworth Seymour and she will be portrayed by Joely Richardson. Anyone agree with me that Joely Richardson and Annabelle Wallis could be mother and daughter. Well I think I should let you all read on before you all get bored. **

Janerella

Chapter 6

_Wolf Hall June 1510_

Jane spent the rest of the day helping her stepmother and stepsister's get ready for the ball tonight. It was a long process that involved finding fancy dresses, jewelry and shoes. Lady Elizabeth, Mary, and Anne wanted to look very fancy tonight that way either Mary or Anne would win the love of the king. Jane wanted to ask Elizabeth if she could go to the ball but she was she was afraid to ask. When Elizabeth was getting her daughters ready Jane worked up enough courage to ask her.

"Stepmother I was wondering if I could go to the ball?" Jane asked

Lady Elizabeth froze while she was working on Anne's hair. She couldn't let Jane go to the ball.

"I'm sorry Jane but there is so much work that needs to be done tonight." Elizabeth replied trying to lie.

"I'm sorry but what do I need to do?" Jane asked.

"The floors need to be washed, the silver needs to be polished, the windows upstairs need to be washed, and the drapes in Mary and Anne's room need to be cleaned." Elizabeth commanded.

"But certainly I could do those things tomorrow." Jane protested.

"No the must be done by the time we are back from the ball." Elizabeth commanded

"Yes stepmother." Jane replied meekly.

As soon as they were ready they made their way downstairs and Jane followed them close behind.

"Now Mary do you remember what you are going to do when you are first presented to his majesty? Elizabeth asked.

"Yes mother. First I am going to curtsey, then I will I will show how witty and charming I can be" Mary told her.

"Wonderful Mary. Anne what will you do when you are presented to his majesty after your sister is presented." Elizabeth asked,

"Well mother I will curtsey, and then I will proceed to show him how witty and intelligent I am" Anne told her.

"Perfect, but don't go too far on the intelligence, men can't stand women that are more intelligent than them."Elizabeth told her.

"Yes mother." Anne replied

"Oh look at the time and the carriage is here. Come girls we don't want to be late. Oh and Jane remember to have those chose that I assigned done by the time we come back." Elizabeth said to her.

Jane watched as they left. She felt disappointed that she didn't go but she figured out that she wouldn't be missing much. She then went the the kitchen and sat by the fireplace and began to polish the silver.

"It would probably be a dull occasion and I assume that his majesty is a very boring person. Besides I'm much happier doing the work I was assigned." Jane said to herself

But Jane was wrong. She knew that the work she was assigned was unfair and she should be at the ball. All of sudden she started to cry. Out of thin air a woman with a magic wand appeared in the kitchen.

"My sweet child please don't cry." said the unknown magical woman.

Jane looked up at the woman who had spoken. There was something familiar about her. She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes just like Jane.

"Who are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm your mother and fairy godmother." replied Margery.

Jane couldn't believe it her dead mother was her fairy godmother. Yet why was she here.

"I understand but why are you here?" Jane asked.

"My dear child I came because I understand that you wish to go to the ball tonight." Margery told her.

"Yes but my stepmother forbade me to go and gave me all these chores to do." Jane explained.

"Oh yes that is something that needs to be done." Margery said.

Margery waved her magic wand and any chores that Jane was assigned were all done. Jane was amazed at what she saw.

"Oh my thank you my dear mother but I still can't go because I have nothing to wear and no way to get there. And my stepmother might not be happy to see me there." Jane explained

"Don't worry my sweet child by the time we are finished she won't recognize the servant girl dressed as a beautiful noble woman." Margery told her.

"How are we going to do that." Jane asked.

"Well first my child we need to find something that we can turn into a carriage" Margery told her.

"I don't know of anything that we can use for a carriage." Jane replied

"I noticed a pumpkin in your garden. We shall use that." Margery said.

Both Jane and Margery made their way outside to the garden. Jane grabbed the pumpkin and put it down on the ground by Margery. Margery waved her magic wand and the pumpkin turned into a beautiful carriage.

"Now we need four horses" Margery told her.

"We have mice that we can use." Jane replied.

They both found four mice that they could use and with that they were turned into four beautiful white horses. They then turned two rats into a footman and a driver for the carriage.

"There go my dear. Now you can go to the ball." Margery told her.

"Oh but I can't." Jane said.

"Oh but why not. You have everything that is needed to go." Margery explained.

"My clothes there is no way that I can go to a ball looking like this." Jane said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Don't worry this will only take a moment." Margery told her.

With the wave of Margery's magic wand Jane's raggedy worn out dress turned into a beautiful blue gown.

"Oh it's beautiful" Jane said in amazement.

"Yes it is my dear, and here are your slippers. Be careful they are made of glass." Margery warned as she handed Jane the slippers.

"They are beautiful." Jane said as she put the glass slippers on carefully.

"Remember this warning you must leave before the clock strikes midnight." Margery warned.

"Why is that?" Jane asked

"Because my child at midnight everything will turn back to normal. Your coach back into a pumpkin, horses back into mice, footman and driver back into rats, and your dress back into rags." Margery explained to her.

"Don't worry me dear mother. I will remember." Jane told her.

"Wonderful child now you must go before you miss the ball.

Jane got into the carriage and was off to the ball. This would be a better night that she had thought.

**There you have it Chapter 6. I will try to write more tommorow. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow readers and welcome to chapter 7 of Janerella. I hope that none of you are upset that I decided to take a small break from this story yesterday. I needed some time to relax before I decided to write chapter seven of this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. So far there have been over 600 hits for this story. In this chapter you will see how King Henry feels about the ball. Some Charles Brandon and Princess Margaret Tudor romance. Anthony Knivert and Henry Percy looking for some lovely ladies of their dreams. And a little TomKat romance. So sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter. **

Janerella

Chapter 7

_England, Westminster Palace June 1510_

King Henry VIII started to loathe at the fact that he agreed to throw a ball. When he first was told about the idea this morning he thought that it was a wonderful idea. Now it was starting to become the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life. These ladies only seemed to care about becoming the future queen. Even though he started to hate the ball he managed to fake a smile for everyone.

"The Lady Mary Boleyn." Said the herald.

King Henry watched as Mary Boleyn walked towards him. She was a very pretty young lady with light brown hair and blue eyes. Yet there was something about Mary Boleyn that King Henry didn't like about her. He didn't know but he was about to find out.

"Your Majesty." Mary Boleyn said are she curtsied.

"Lady Mary please rise." King Henry told her.

"Thank you your majesty. It is a honor for me to be here. It gives me much happiness to know that you will have no trouble at picking me as your bride by the time the evening is over." Mary said as she tried to show him how charming and witty she could be.

King Henry finally discovered what he didn't like about Mary Boleyn. She was too dumb to realize what she was saying and she was trying to hard to show how charming and witty she could be.

"Lady Mary you may go back to your mother. I hope to see you again later this evening." King Henry told her.

Mary walked back to where her mother and sister were standing. She felt that she had done something wrong to offend The King,

"Mother did I do something wrong." She asked.

"Mary next time you speak to the his majesty think about what you say before you say it." Lady Elizabeth scolded.

"The Lady Anne Boleyn" said the herald.

King Henry watched carefully this time as the other Boleyn sister walked towards him. There was something different about this sister. She seemed to be more intelligent and pretty. She had beautiful dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Your Majesty I am your most humble servant." Anne Boleyn said as she curtsied.

King Henry found the difference in Anne Boleyn. She knew what she said. She seemed like the women he would like to marry.

"Lady Anne please rise." King Henry said.

"Your Majesty it is a honor to finally meet the man who is said to be the most handsome man in all of England." Anne told him.

"Lady Anne I thank you for your charming comment. You shall go back to your mother. I hope to see more of you this evening." King Henry told her.

Anne walked back to her mother and sister in triumph. She knew that by the time this night would end she would be the wife of King Henry VIII.

"Mother how was I?" Anne asked.

"Anne my dear. You were perfect." Lady Elizabeth told her.

King Henry looked around the room. All the young ladies had been presented to him so he decided that he would let everyone to enjoy the rest of the ball.

"My people you are free to enjoy this evening." King Henry said to them.

As soon as he said that the people went on and enjoyed the evening. Meanwhile Charles Brandon chose to seek out Princess Margaret.

"Princess Margaret." Charles said.

"Charles Brandon it is a honor to see you again." Princess Margaret replied.

"Indeed it is my lady. Would you care for a dance?" Charles asked

"It would be a honor to dance with you." Princess Margaret replied.

On the other side of the room both Anthony Knivert and Henry Percy were in search of the ladies of their dreams.

"Now who in this room is charming, witty, and beautiful?" Anthony asked.

"I believe Mary Boleyn is." Henry Percy replied

"Indeed she is Percy. But is she in favor with the king?" Anthony asked

"No she is not. Now who in this room is intelligent, witty, and beautiful?" Henry Percy asked.

"Mary Boleyn's younger sister Anne." Anthony replied.

"Indeed she is Anthony. Come we must find them and ask for a dance.

On the other side of the ballroom Lady Elizabeth Boleyn stood with both her daughters.

"Where is the king?" Mary asked.

"He's over there talking to his Lord Chancellor Thomas Wolsey." Elizabeth told her.

"He promised that he would dance with me." Anne whined.

"Don't worry Anne he will dance with you. Be patient." Elizabeth told her.

Both Henry Percy and Anthony Knivert approached Lady Elizabeth and her daughters.

"Lady Elizabeth Boleyn." Both men said.

"Yes and may I ask you gentleman who you are?" Elizabeth asked

"Lady Elizabeth I am Lord Henry Percy." Henry Percy said.

"And I am Sir Anthony Knivert." Anthony replied.

"It is good to know your names. But what do you want?" Elizabeth asked.

"My lady I wish to share a dance with you beautiful daughter Mary." Anthony told her.

"Oh mother may I?" Mary asked growing excited

Lady Elizabeth leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You may dance with her but no proposal of marriage."

"Thank you my lady." Anthony replied and he went to dance with Mary.

"Henry Percy I suppose that you wish to dance with my other daughter Anne." Lady Elizabeth told him.

"Indeed I do my Lady." Henry Percy answered.

"Then you may. But remember Anne the king wishes to dance with you this evening." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Of course mother." Anne replied as she went to dance with Henry Percy.

In another part of the ballroom Katherine of Aragon stood with Eustace Chapuys.

"Where is Sir Thomas More?" Katherine asked.

"He is over there speaking with Thomas Cromwell." Eustace pointed out.

"I do wish he would come over here and ask to dance." Katherine replied as she started to grow a little impatient.

"You must be patient dear Catalina." Eustace told her.

Sir Thomas More who was speaking to Thomas Cromwell noticed Katherine of Aragon with Eustace Chapuys. More noticed that Katherine of Aragon was gazing over at him.

"Excuse me Cromwell but can we continue this conversation later?" More asked.

"Of course More." Cromwell replied.

Thomas More walked over to where the Spanish princess and advisor to King Ferdinand and bowed.

"Your highness welcome back to England. Would you care for a dance?" Thomas More asked and then kissed Katherine's hand.

"I would feel honored to dance with you Sir Thomas." Katherine said as she agreed to dance with him.

Eustace watched as Katherine and Sir Thomas More went to dance. Perhaps this would become the beginning of a new relationship.

While almost everyone in the room was dancing. King Henry VIII was not. Instead he was speaking to his Lord Chancellor Thomas Wolsey.

"Splendid occasion isn't it Wolsey?" King Henry VIII asked him

"Indeed it is my lord but it would be much better if you danced with one of these ladies." Thomas Wolsey told him.

"Yes but none of these ladies seem to catch my interest." King Henry told him.

"Oh but I believe you promised Lady Anne Boleyn a dance." Wolsey told him.

"Indeed I did. If you excuse me I'm going to pursue my promise to Lady Anne." King Henry replied.

King Henry then went to fulfill his promise for a dance with Lady Anne.

"Excuse me Percy but I promised this young maiden a dance."King Henry told him

"Of course your majesty. I will be on my way." Henry Percy replied and he went to dance with someone else.

"Your Majesty it is such a honor to be dancing with you." Anne said in delight.

"Indeed it is Lady Anne." King Henry replied.

"Tell me do you plan to find the woman of you dreams by the end of the night?" Anne asked.

"I hope I do my lady. I wonder where she could be." King Henry said.

"Maybe she is it standing in front of you." Anne said in a flirty tone.

King Henry ignored her because he was staring at a young woman who was standing in the doorway wearing a beautiful blue gown.

**I know you all must feel shocked that I am leaving you hanging. Next up more romances will start to bloom. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Afternoon fellow readers and welcome to chapter eight of Janerella. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now this story has over 700 hits. I enjoyed writing the last chapter and I hope that all of you will enjoy reading this chapter. For right now you don't have to worry when it's going to end because we still got a while. In this chapter you will see a little bit more of tomkat romance and a little bit of Charles Brandon and Princess Margaret romance. Also some Jane/Henry romance. So grab a bowl of popcorn and continue on reading this story. **

Janerella

Chapter 8

_Westminster Palace June 1510_

Jane stood in the doorway of the ballroom. She noticed that all the people in the room had stopped what business they had been doing to stare at her. Even King Henry VIII who was dancing with Jane's stepsister Anne stopped dancing because he was mesmerized by her beauty. King Henry broke away from dancing with Lady Anne Boleyn to seek out this beautiful woman who stood in the doorway admiring the beauty of the room.

"My dear lady." said King Henry

"Your Majesty." Jane replied as she curtsied.

King Henry was in love with this woman. She was exactly what he had wanted. King Henry found her to be much more beautiful than Lady Anne. Although King Henry didn't know her name yet he figured that it didn't matter for now. What did matter was the fact that he had found the young maiden of his dreams. He would ask for her name later.

"My lady would you care for a dance?" King Henry asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Your Majesty it would be a honor to dance with you." Jane replied.

King Henry lead Jane into a dance in the center of the ballroom. Soon everyone in the room went back on with their business before it had been interrupted. Meanwhile Anne and Lady Elizabeth wondered who the mysterious woman who had caught the Kings interest was.

"I wonder who she is?" Anne asked.

"I do not know. But there is something familiar about her." Lady Elizabeth said.

"She reminds a little bit of Jane." Anne replied.

"I don't see any similarities between them." Lady Elizabeth told her.

"I guess your right. Where's Mary?" Anne asked.

"I believe she is still dancing the night away with Sir Anthony Knivert." replied Lady Elizabeth.

"Oh. Well at least she found someone to dance the night away" Anne said with a small amount of jealousy in her voice.

"Don't feel jealous Anne. I believe that you were dancing with Lord Thomas Percy before the King." Elizabeth reminded.

"Lord Percy, But I thought you wanted me to dance with the king." Anne told her

"Anne I said I wanted you to catch his majesty's eye. Now Lord Percy is the future Duke of Northumberland. He is the perfect man to be dancing with evening." Elizabeth explained

"Of course mother." Anne said as she left her mother to go find Henry Percy.

In another part of the ballroom both Thomas More and Katherine of Aragon were watching the dance. In the past hour she had found many things that she liked about Thomas. He was a wonderful father to four young children, a devout catholic , and many other things. She hoped that he felt the same way about her.

"Sir Thomas have you ever thought about finding another wife?" Katherine asked.

"Indeed I have your highness. But if I were to marry again the woman I would be marring would have to have certain qualities." Sir Thomas More told her.

"What kind of qualities?" Katherine asked again.

"Well she would have to be a kind and gentle mother to my children." Sir Thomas told her.

"That does sound wonderful." Katherine replied.

As Thomas spoke to Katherine he realized that they had a lot in common. He knew that she was the one woman he wanted for a second wife and stepmother to his children.

"Your highness I know that this is sudden. But would you accept my proposal of becoming my wife and stepmother to my children?" Sir Thomas asked hoping that she would say yes to him.

Katherine was excited. She couldn't believe that Sir Thomas was asking her to become his wife. She would defiantly accept. Perhaps coming back to England was a good idea after all.

"Sir Thomas I am very honored by your request and I am happy to say yes." Katherine told him.

And with that they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

While Thomas More and Katherine told each other their love for one another. Both Princess Margaret and Charles Brandon were attempting to tell the other person how much they were in love with each other.

"Thank you for the dance Charles." Margaret told him.

"It was a honor to share a dance with a charming and beautiful woman." Charles replied.

"You are too kind Charles." Margaret replied.

"Indeed I am your highness." Charles told her.

"Charles are you in love with me and please be honest?" Margaret asked.

"I am your highness. I have been in love with you for a long time. But I was afraid to tell you since your brother is the king and my dear friend.

"Charles your words flatter me. I understand that you feared to tell me your love for me because of my brother. You see I too have been in love with for a long time but I wasn't sure that you felt the same way about me." Margaret told him.

"Margaret my dear Princess your words make me feel happier than I ever was before. I wish for you to become my wife?" Charles asked.

"Charles I would be happy to be your wife but first I wish to get permission from my brother before I would marry you." Margaret replied as she accepted.

Both Charles and Princess Margaret locked lips hoping they would have a bright future ahead of them.

Love was in the air during the ball. Unmarried men and women were falling in love with each other. But love was in the air for someone unexpected Mary Boleyn. Mary was in love with Sir Anthony Knivert. Anthony was in love with Mary as well but was worried to tell her because the warning he got from her mother.

"Sir Anthony I was honored that you chose to dance with me this evening." Mary told him.

"The honor was all mine my lady." Anthony told her.

"Thank you. I feared that no man would want to dance with me this evening." Mary replied.

"Why is that. You are the most beautiful woman I have seen all night?" Anthony asked.

"It's not that, it's the incident that happened earlier with the king. I felt so embarrassed." Mary told him.

"I though what you said was very charming and witty." Anthony replied.

"You did?" Mary asked.

"Of course." Anthony said.

And with that he kissed her gently on the lips.

King Henry VIII and Jane continued to dance the night away. But later on they found themselves in the palace gardens talking.

"I didn't expect that I would meet someone like you tonight" King Henry told her.

"Really you majesty. Certainly there must be several other young ladies back in the ballroom that are a lot like me." Jane replied.

"Yes but none of them are as kind and beautiful as you." King Henry told her.

"Tell me your majesty do you believe in love at first sight?" Jane asked.

"At first I didn't but when I first laid eyes on you my lady that all changed." King Henry replied.

"Your Majesty I am quite flattered by your words." Jane told him.

"Thank you my lady. I find you so much more kinder and wiser than Lady Anne." Henry replied.

Jane froze when she heard him say her stepsister's name. How was she gonna answer that without damaging Anne's good reputation.

"How I am different from Lady Anne?" Jane asked.

"Well my lady Lady Anne is very ambitious and seems to only care about her status." King Henry told her.

"Really your majesty" Jane replied.

"Yes my lady. You are a kind and gentle spirit who cares about the well being of others." King Henry said.

"Thank you your majesty it is a honor to be hearing these words from you." Jane told him.

"Certainly my lady." King Henry replied.

"My lord do you wish to marry for love?" Jane asked.

"Yes my lady I do. At first I wished to marry only because I needed a son but now that has all changed." King Henry told her.

"If you fell in love with a woman this evening would you marry her the next day?" Jane asked.

"I would indeed marry her the next day because I would not want to waste any time." King Henry said with joy in his voice.

"Because she is the love of your life." Jane replied.

"Yes. Now my lady I have a question to ask you." King Henry told her.

"What is it my lord?" Jane asked.

"May I kiss you?" King Henry asked

"Certainly you do not need to ask. After all you are the king of England." Jane told him.

After he had gotten his permission to kiss her. Henry placed a kiss on her lips. Yet in a moment the clock was about to strike midnight.

**There it is the Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed the romance that happened in the story. Please review and chapter 9 will be posted soon. Hope you all have a great rest of the day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Morning and Welcome back to Janerella and may I proudly present chapter nine of this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading reviews because it gives me more energy to write more. Oh in case anyone noticed in the last chapter near the end noticed the whole Henry asking Jane if he could kiss her, I got that from the season 2 finale of The Tudors. I hope your all enjoy reading this chapter and I should probably stop talking now so I can let you read on. **

Janerella

Chapter 9

_England. Westminster Palace June 1510_

As King Henry VIII kissed her on the lips Jane remembered the warning she was given about midnight. She looked out in the corner of her eye and noticed that that clock was about to strike midnight. Jane knew that she had to get quickly before everything would be the same as it was before and before her stepfamily would discover her here. The clock chimmed once telling her that it was almost midnight. She knew that she must leave now.

"I'm sorry but I must go." Jane said as she brokeaway from the kiss and ran back into the palace.

"Please don't go. I don't even know your name." King Henry called out and ran after her.

Jane didn't listen to him. She ran as fast as she could go in her glass slippers she ran past several people who started back wondering why she was running. Anne Boleyn who was dancing with Henry Percy decided to go after this girl who was running out of the ballroom.

"Excuse me Lord Percy but there's something I need to attend to. I'll be back." Anne told him.

"Of course Lady Anne I will be sure to save another dance with you." Henry Percy replied

Anne then followed the path where the mysterious girl was going. Jane however saw Anne's shadow around the corner started running faster. Jane ran down the steps of the palace entrance and noticed that one of her slippers was on the step. But it was too late the spell was broken and everything was back to normal.

"Oh no." Jane cried.

Jane looked back inside and saw that Anne's shadow was getting closer and closer to the steps. So Jane ran off into the darkness leaving the glass slipper behind. Anne then got to the steps and saw no one.

"Fair maiden where are you?" Anne asked.

Anne then looked down at the steps and noticed a small glass slipper. She reached her hand down and gently picked it up. King Henry who ran fast as he could stopped when he got to the steps and saw Anne.

"Did you see where she went?" King Henry asked.

"No your majesty. But she left her slipper on the steps." Anne replied as she handed him the glass shoe.

"Thank you Lady Anne." King Henry told her.

"Your welcome your majesty. Now if you excuse me I owe Henry Percy a dance." Anne replied as she walked off.

King Henry looked at the glass slipper in his hand. This slipper belonged to the beautiful woman of his dreams. Yet he knew he would never see her again. Katherine of Aragon approached him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Henry." Katherine told him.

"It's alright Katherine. I hope your evening was much better." King Henry replied.

"Indeed it was Henry. Sir Thomas proposed marriage to me and I accepted." Katherine told him.

"My dear Katherine that is wonderful. I'll be sure to send a letter to your father." King Henry replied.

King Henry then sat down on the steps placing the glass slipper down on the steps gently. Katherine sat down beside him and gently picked up the glass slipper with her hand. She admired the beauty of the shoe.

"Henry do not give up. You must try to find her again. Even if it takes months. I know you will not be happy until you find her." Katherine told him as she gave the slipper back to him and stood up and walked back into the palace.

_Wolf Hall._

Jane was happy that she had gotten home before her stepfamily did. She went into the kitchen and found her shoes and put them on. As she put them on she remembered the wonderful time she had at the ball. A voice disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Did you enjoy the ball my dear child." said her mother.

"It was so wonderful. Thank you mother for everything you did for me." Jane told her.

"Your welcome my child. I must go now before someone notices me here." Margery replied.

"Goodbye mother." Jane told her.

"Goodbye my child." She said as she disappeared into thin air.

Jane watched as Margery disappeared. After she disappeared Jane started to prepare tea knowing that her stepmother and stepsisters would want tea when they arrived home. She continued to remember the ball. It was a wonderful occasion she would always remember and never forget as long as she lived.

"Jane." called her stepmother's voice.

"Coming." Jane replied as she carried the tray of tea.

She entered the sitting room where her stepmother and stepsisters were sitting. She then gave them each a cup of tea.

"How was the ball." Jane asked.

"It was a grand and splendid occasion." Lady Elizabeth said.

"Did any of you dance with the king?" Jane asked.

"I did for a while until this women who looked like a princess came in and caught his eye." Anne said with jealousy in her voice.

"Anne dear at least you found Lord Henry Percy to dance with. He is fine man who would make a excellent husband." Elizabeth told her.

"Sir Anthony Knivert is a wonderful man as well." Mary said with the look of love in her eyes.

"Indeed he is Mary. And also a close friend with his majesty." Elizbaeht told her.

"The women who danced with the king beautiful?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she was indeed beautiful, and had such wonderful poise." Elizabeth said.

"But at midnight she ran out of the room in a unladylike manner." Anne replied.

"Come girls it past your bedtime." Elizbeth chided

"Yes mother." Anne and Mary replied

Jane quickly put the teacups back onto the tray and exited the sitting room and went down the hall to the kitchen. A voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Goodnight Jane." said Anne

**There you go. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope you all leave reviews. Remember reviews make me smile. So long until the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings my fellow readers and reviewers. Welcome to Chapter 10 of Janerella. I appreciate all those have read this story. Almost 1000 hits. So keep on reading this super awesome story it only keeps getting more amazing after each chapter. In this chapter King Henry is still wanting the woman he danced with at the ball. Charles and Princess Margaret will tell Henry there feelings for the other. Henry will come up with a idea that will involve him and Thomas Cromwell to find the mysterious maiden. **

Janerella

Chapter 10

_London, England Westminster June 1510_

The next morning King Henry VIII sat alone in his study. He sat at his desk staring at the beautiful glass slipper that was in his hands. This slipper was a memory of the fair and young maiden that he had danced with last night. King Henry wondered if he would ever see the woman again. She was the only one he wanted to marry. Yet there was nothing that he knew about her that would be able to help him find her again. A knock at the door caused him to get out of his thoughts and prepare himself for the guest who was about to enter.

"You may come in." King Henry said

The door opened and entered Charles Brandon and King Henry's young sister Princess Margaret.

"My dearest friend and my dear sister what brings you both here?" King Henry asked.

"Your majesty I have come to ask for your permission." Charles told him.

"My permission for what?" King Henry asked again.

"I would like your permission to marry your sister Princess Margaret." Charles told him.

King Henry stared at Charles for a moment. Why did Charles want to marry Margaret? Was he in love with her? Does Margaret share the same feelings? All these thoughts went through his head as he thought of something to say.

"Does my sister feel the same way?" King Henry asked.

"Indeed I do dear brother." Margaret told him.

"Charles I understand your history with women. You must promise me that you will never be with a other woman while you are married to my sister." King Henry told him.

"I promise to take good care of your sister." Charles replied.

"Then I will allow both of you to marry." King Henry told them

"Thank you dear brother." Margaret said as she curtsied.

"Your welcome my dear sister." King Henry told her and then kissed her forehead.

They both then left the room both feeling so much joy because they had been granted his blessing to be married. King Henry however continued to think thoughts about his mysterious women after they had left.

Outside King Henry's study Sir Thomas More and Thomas Cromwell made there way through the halls of the palace to find the King and tell him news of their continuing search.

"I hope he will not be disappointed when we tell him the news." Cromwell said.

Guards who were guarding the door to King Henry's study opened the door to let both More and Cromwell in. King Henry looked up when they both entered.

"More and Cromwell did you find anything?" King Henry asked.

"I am sorry your majesty but we have searched high and low and no one seems to know who she is or where she came from." Thomas More explained.

"I understand Sir Thomas but I have found a way that could work." King Henry told him.

"What is it your majesty?" Cromwell asked.

"Well gentleman this maiden left her glass slipper here." King Henry explained.

"Indeed your majesty but who dances in shoes that are made of glass." Cromwell replied.

"Well Mr. Cromwell you have not heard my idea yet." King Henry said starting to grow impatient of Cromwell.

"Oh sorry my lord. Please continue on." Cromwell replied.

"Gentleman my idea is to go to every home through England and try the slipper on every young and unmarried maiden. And if the slipper fits she is my bride." King Henry explained.

"Your majesty that is the greatest idea I have heard." Thomas More replied.

"Wonderful my lord. I will send a couple of young men through the country with the glass slipper." Cromwell told him.

"Cromwell that will not be necessary. I will be going through the kingdom accompanied by three gentleman." King Henry told him.

"Wonderful. Might I ask the names of the gentleman that will be going through England with you?" Cromwell asked.

"The men who will come with me are Sir Anthony Knivert, Lord Henry Percy, and you Mr. Cromwell." King Henry told him.

"Why me your majesty. Certainly Thomas More or Charles Brandon could have gone with you." Cromwell complained.

"They could have but both of them have weddings that need to be planned. In the future Mr. Cromwell do not question my authority." King Henry told him.

"Of course your majesty." Cromwell replied.

"My lord when do you plan on beginning this journey?" asked Thomas More.

"I will leave in a hour. Cromwell could you please find Sir Anthony Knivert and Lord Henry Percy. And be sure to tell my master of the horse to have four horses ready in a hour." King Henry told him.

"I'll be on my way and ready in a hour." Cromwell told him.

"Thank you Cromwell. I'll be sure to put Thomas Wolsey in charge of my affairs of state while I am gone." King Henry replied

Within a hour King Henry accompanied by Sir Anthony Knivert, Lord Henry Percy, and Thomas Cromwell set out on their journey. They carried the glass slipper with them in a small wooden box with red velvet on the inside. This would mark the beginning of a long journey of finding true love.

_English Countryside Early July 1510_

Many weeks passed of their journey and still they had not found one girl who had fit the glass slipper. They were soon running out of houses filled with young maidens. They would soon face end of a failed mission.

"I am sorry my lord but there has been no luck in finding the woman. We will soon have to quit our journey." Cromwell told him.

"I will not quit until I find her." King Henry replied.

"I understand my lord but we are running out of homes." Cromwell replied.

"Cromwell I believe Wolf Hall is a couple miles from here." Anthony Knivert told him.

"Oh yes the home of the Seymour's." replied Henry Percy.

"It is the Boleyn's who reside there since Sir John Seymour died last summer." Anthony explained.

"Oh yes the home of Lady Elizabeth and her two charming daughters Mary and Anne. Come gentleman we must go to Wolf Hall." King Henry said as he put his horse into full gallop down the rode to Wolf Hall.

It would be his last hope at finding the beautiful woman who had stolen his heart. It would mean a lot to him if the beautiful girl resided there.

**There you have it Chapter 10. I believe that the next chapter will be the last one. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I have been very busy and had no time to write Chapter 11 of Janerella. The next chapter will be epilogue describing of a little bit of the happily ever after. I hope you all forgive me for not updating. I felt really bad about not doing anything for this story for the past few days.**

Janerella

Chapter 11

_Wolf Hall, England, Early July 1510_

The past few weeks went by fast for Jane. Ever since the ball she dreamed of King Henry VIII while doing her chores. Also she was worried because she thought that Anne had suspected that she had gone to the ball. Jane made sure that she would never bring up the topic of the ball with Anne and she also made sure to stay out of Anne's way. Mary however loved to discuss the ball because of the wonderful time she had with Sir Anthony Knivert. One morning Jane heard the very demanding voice of her stepmother.

"Jane where are you." Lady Elizabeth said in a impatient voice.

"Yes stepmother." Jane said as she came from the kitchen.

"Where are Mary and Anne?" Elizabeth asked.

I believe they are still in bed." Jane replied.

Of course they were still in bed. Mary and Anne always slept the morning away. It was normal for them to do that. Yet the strange Lady Elizabeth was out of bed and dressed for the day. Jane was going to say something about it but she decided to hold her tongue.

"In bed. Those girls are wasting the day away." Elizabeth said.

"Do you wish for me to wake them up? Jane asked.

"No I'll do it." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth then went up the stairs and Jane followed close behind her.

"Mary and Anne." Elizabeth shouted.

"What is it mother?" Mary asked as she stepped into the hall from her bedroom.

"Mother why did you shout for us?" Anne asked.

"Girls we don't have a moment to spare. The King and his men will be here any moment." Elizabeth told them.

"Why is the King coming here?" Anne asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed my dear daughter. You remember the glass slipper that the young maiden left at the ball a few weeks ago." Elizabeth explained.

"What is he doing with the shoe?" Mary asked.

"His majesty is trying the shoe on every young maiden in the country." Elizabeth told her.

"Why is he doing that?" Jane asked.

"His majesty is doing it because if a young woman fits the glass slipper she will become his bride." Elizabeth replied.

"You mean one of us could become his bride if we fit the slipper?" Anne asked.

"Yes my dear daughter." Elizabeth told her.

"Then we must get dressed before The King arrives." Mary said.

Jane helped get her stepsisters ready for the day. At the same time she wondered if she would be able to try on the glass slipper.

A few miles from Wolf Hall rode King Henry VIII and his men who included Thomas Cromwell, Sir Anthony Knivert, and Lord Henry Percy. They were all hoping that at least someone would fit the slipper at Wolf Hall.

"I pray that the woman who fits the slipper will be at Wolf Hall." King Henry said.

"I hope so too my lord because this is the last place to look." Cromwell replied.

They continued riding on until Wolf Hall started to show up into the distance. They soon dismounted their horses and walked over to the door and knocked.

"Oh mother he's here." Anne said with excitement in her voice.

"Jane go out and tend the garden." Elizabeth told her.

"Now?" Jane asked.

"Yes now." Elizabeth said.

"I thought I would be able to catch a glimpse of him." Jane told her.

"You thought wrong. Now go out the back door in the kitchen out to the garden and keep out of sight until they are gone." Elizabeth commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Jane said as she went out to the garden.

"Now girls be on your best behavior." Elizabeth told him.

"Yes mother" Mary and Anne replied.

Lady Elizabeth opened the door to allow The King and his men to enter the manor.

"Your Majesty it is a honor to welcome you to our home. Might I ask the names of these men who are with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"My lady the men who are with me are Thomas Cromwell, Sir Anthony Knivert, and Lord Henry Percy." King Henry told her.

"Ah yes It is pleasure to see them again. Your Majesty you do remember my daughters Anne and Mary." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes I do. Which one of them will try on the slipper first?" King Henry asked,

"Mary will be trying it on first since she is the eldest." Elizabeth told him.

"Lady Mary please take a seat in that chair." King Henry told her.

"Yes your majesty." Mary replied sweetly.

As soon as Mary sat down in the chair and took her shoe off, Thomas Cromwell bent down to place the slipper on her foot. Though the glass slipperwas too small on her foot.

"I am sorry Lady Mary but your foot is too big for the slipper." Thomas Cromwell told her.

"Oh well. Besides that isn't my shoe." Mary told him.

"Mary you are too modest. Now get out of that chair and let me try on the shoe." Anne commanded.

Anne sat down on the chair after Mary stood up to try on the slipper. When Thomas Cromwell bent down to put the shoe on her foot. It wouldn't fit. This caused Anne to be outraged.

"This is so unfair. You shrunk my shoe. It fit perfectly at the ball." Anne shouted at him as she whacked Cromwell on the head with the shoe she was wearing before.

"Anne that is quite enough." Elizabeth scolded.

Anne stopped whacking Cromwell on the head with her shoe. Cromwell however had a headache.

"Are there any other ladies in the house?" King Henry asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered.

"Who is the woman who is working in the garden?" Anthony asked.

"That is Jane. She is only my stepdaughter." Elizabeth told him.

"But she is part of the family." King Henry told her.

"Yes but she is a haughty creature who doesn't know her place in life." Elizabeth told him.

"I don't care Lady Elizabeth but she is a young lady who should try on the slipper." King Henry explained.

"Mary and Anne please fetch Jane from the gardem." Elizabeth told them.

Mary and Anne followed their mother's orders and went out to the garden to get Jane. They soon came back with her. King Henry stared at her in amazement. She looked almost like the beautiful maiden from the ball.

"Your majesty." Jane said quietly as she curtsied.

"Jane would you please sit and try on the slipper." King Henry told her.

Jane listened to him and sat down the chair. Thomas Cromwell was about to bend down and put the slipper on her foot but he was stopped by King Henry.

"Cromwell let me put the slipper on her foot. You have done enough work for today." King Henry told him.

Cromwell followed King Henry's orders and handed the glass slipper to him. King Henry bent down on one knee and slipped the glass slipper onto her foot and it fit perfectly. King Henry stood up and grabbed Jane's hands in which she stood and her eyes meeting his.

"You are indeed the maiden I want to marry." King Henry told her.

"I would be honored to be your bride." Jane told him.

"Though I do have a question to ask you." King Henry asked her.

"And what is that?" Janed asked,

"May I kiss you Jane?" King Henry asked.

"Aren't you the King of England." Jane told him

Taking that as a yes King Henry locked lips with her.

**There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next up will be the epilouge. Please leave reivews.**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello everyone and welcome to the epilogue of Janerella. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

Janerella

Epilogue

Everyone lived happily ever after.

King Henry VIII and Jane Seymour married and lived a happy married life.

Katherine of Aragon and Sir Thomas More married. Katherine was a good stepmother to Thomas' four young children.

Charles Brandon and Princess Margaret married. Charles Brandon was later made Duke of Suffolk after they married and quit is womanizing ways.

Mary Boleyn and Sir Anthony Knivert married. They were very much in love with each other. Mary became a lady-in-waiting to Queen Jane

Anne Boleyn and Lord Henry Percy married. Anne changed her ways and became nicer to Jane. Like Mary, Anne also became a lady-in-waiting to Queen Jane.

Thomas Cromwell did recover from his headache. He remained a good advisor to King Henry.

Lady Elizabeth Boleyn changed her ways and was allowed to live at the royal court.

Thomas Wolsey remained a advisor to King Henry.

The End

**There you have it. If you have any ideas of any fairy tales that I should write in the tudor style. Please either review or send me a pm with your ideas.**


End file.
